Annie's Triangle
by celticgina
Summary: How Annie views the three men in her life.  How does she solve this dilemna?


**This story was the companion to Auggie's Triangle. I love this show, but hate what they did at the end. **

**If you enjoy, please let me know? Reviews are chocolate for my computer!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them, Auggie would never wear a shirt to work!**

**ANNIE'S TRIANGLE**

When the hell did her life get so complicated? She spent her life keeping it simple. She moved a lot as a kid. Military life meant you didn't get attached to a place or things. You kept your life simple. So she collected languages. They didn't take anything to pack. You could have them with you anytime.

Three men were controlling her emotions. Annie Walker was not a woman to let anyone take control of her. She needed to feel like she was not ping-ponging around the corners of this triangle. She needed to analyze the information and make a plan. Have a contingency and another to back that up.

What would she do? Instead she was stuck in the middle of 3 men. The epicenter of a triangle of emotions that she couldn't control. It was time to figure this all out.

It was the move from Germany all over again. There was precious little space in her luggage and she was forced to choose between stuffed animals. She remembered her mother's voice, so like Danielle's.

"Which one can't you live without? Close your eyes and imagine it. You will know."

Ben Mercer was the beginning of complications, although she didn't know it then. It seemed so simple. She fell in love. With one man. Only one man in her life. One man, one woman. Simple right?

Ben Mercer. Strong, gorgeous, sexy. He was a romance out of any woman's fantasy. He had looked into her and merged with her. She knew even then that he could be it. He would be her home. That time in Sri Lanka was perfect until it suddenly wasn't anymore. He disappeared out of her life with a few cryptic words scrawled on a note. She took her shell bracelet and broken heart and headed home.

Home had always been a moving target. For now, home was her sister's pool house. It was there she sat with a glass of wine and her thoughts.

Ben Mercer should have been the great love of her life. Instead, he is an enigma wrapped in mystery. He has re-appeared like a wisp of smoke. You know it's there, but you can never seem to catch it. It lingers on you for long after. He finally showed up. He is part of this complicated CIA rabbit hole she has fallen down. Was the CIA really only interested in her to get to him? Was he only coming back because she was part of the CIA? What was that time in Sri Lanka? Was she a part of his cover? Was she a diversion? Was it all real. Now she remembers Jai being there?

Jai Wilcox was another enigma. She was pretty sure he was ordered to get close to him. He came on too strong and too fast. Yes, he was tall, dark and gorgeous. Yes, he was charming and smart. Yes, he blew Danielle away and kept some of those Thursday nightmares at bay. She was also beginning to think he was more involved than even he would admit. He kept saving her. He would appear at the most amazing moment and rescue her. Flirting with him has been fun. He wasn't the obvious drone. He had even seemed to understand that she needed time. She remembered wondering if had a broken heart he was hiding. He had so much more going on. Yes, she knew that if her heart wasn't so badly bruised by one Ben Mercer, she would probably be more than a little interested. But he was another enigma. She didn't think that even if she was completely over Ben, she could allow herself to go down that road. Although it would be rather nice road. She was pretty sure anyone with that much confidence had something behind it.

And then there was Auggie. He was a God-send in the labyrinth of the CIA. He was steady, sure and her best friend. He was funny and smart. He got her humor right away. They connected eerily fast. He wasn't even her type. The strong macho hero type always got her where she lived. Smart, geeky, floppy haired boy next door Auggie should not be any part of this. But she had learned he was solid. She didn't just mean his build, which in a towel was surprisingly great. He was someone she could lean on. He lived in her head during her missions. She knew he would always get her home. No. Auggie should stay firmly in the brother I always wanted column of her life. His charm was legendary. Women fell all over him. She would not be one of them.

So why was she finding that corner of this emotional triangle so appealing? Why was she always looking for Auggie as soon as she got to work? Why did she reach for her phone to call him when she wasn't there? Why did she keep picturing him in that towel and remembering the hard feel of his muscles when they worked out together. Why were those memories making her pulse speed up?

But Auggie was damaged goods too. She didn't mean his eyesight. That stopped mattering to her about 30 seconds after she met him. No, he had been badly bruised in his heart by Tasha. It was deep and real wound that the CIA had no problems tearing open for their own ends. It was a time that changed him a little. That ever present twinkle in his sightless eyes was laced with a pain. It was lessening over time, but Annie knew it would be long healing process.

Maybe that was good. They both needed to heal. Maybe in time, they would be each healed enough to be right for, well maybe not each other, but for someone.

So, which teddy bear was she willing keep with her? Which ones would she leave behind? She tried following her mother's advice. Which one could she not live without? Closing her eyes, she pictured each man. She allowed herself to feel the pain of his loss. In the end, the loss of only one truly seared her with pain. It should have been Ben, but she had already given him away in her heart. Jai was one of those huge toys you won at a carnival. They seemed like a great idea. Everyone was envious of you carrying it around. Then you got it home and realized it didn't really fit anywhere in your room. It was always the slightly damaged, worn and most comfortable one you wanted with you. Auggie. One day when they were both a little less heart bedraggled, she would tell him the story of the three bears. And how one was juuuuust right.

I think it's horribly cruel of them to make us wait this long for more new eps. Thank God for fanficdom. Hey….is there a good message board or forum for this show?


End file.
